Trinity Ayers
Foreword Trinity is a Legacy summoner, blessed by the 13 scions of darkness in the Zodiac. She currently attends Osaka Gakuen and is enrolled in her first year. Appearance Long wavy knee length hair. Crimson eyes, formerly hazelnut but the contract between her and the 13 shifted her eye color as they are now infused with mana. Personality reculsed with no common knowledge about the world. very dense to her surroundings. she has no common sense in the world as she lived with the avatars for the majority of her life. History *First name is Trinity, due to that she is one of the three catalysts to summon the Avatars, the second being the holy stones and the third being the book of glyphs. *has a book of the avatar's glyphs that was stored in the shrine. *Each Avatar/Zodiac has a holystone with their sign etched into it, they represents the associated avatar. *was abandoned when they were a baby because they were chosen to be the sacrifice to the temple of avatars. *the 13 contracted with her and raised her. *Although she is competant in battle, she has very little skills outside that. As everything was taken care for her. *and so when entering osaka gakuen, she has absolutely no idea what to do. *and she was sent there because the avatars "thought" it would be a good learning experience for her. * the 13 agreed to make the move to japan as far as they know of OG is the only school that can deal with her abilities. As they tried to send her to a normal middle school in england. That didnt work out so well. Abilities and Powers Zodiac Summoning: Through herself and the other two catalysts, she is able to summon Avatars of the 13 Zodiac members. She fights alongside her summons as they carry a solidarity between them. If she doesn't summon them, she can manifest them into armaments that she can use in battle. When summoning, she channels her mana which creates a summoning circle associated with their elemental color around her. When the summoning is finished, the avatar appears behind her. *she summons one of the many avatars of that constellation. As there are many stars in a constellation, each avatar represents one star within that constellation. *When not in combat, she can summon small avatar sprites of the 13, they take the smallest amount to maintain, so she can summon all thirteen sprites with no repurcussions. Armaments: When she needs to, she can manifest any of the 13 into equipment for her to use in battle. It has less mana consumption than summoning the 13 themselves. In this form, they can still communicate with her. She can use a maximum of two armaments at a time, whether it be one weapon with one support or two support armaments. She caan overlay armaments with each other, such as using Cuchulainn's Armor, with Zalera's Cloak. Each armament has the elemental affinity of the avatar they were created from. *Belias: Greataxe/Staff *Chaos: Flying Elemental Swords *Zalera: Cloak: Support *Zeromus: Pinsor *Hashmal: Gauntlets *Ultima: Light cannon *Exodus: ? *Cuchulainn: Armor: Support *Shemhazai: Crossbows *Adrammelech: Claws *Famfrit: Ewer on chain *Mateus:Spear/Trident *Zodiark: Flame wings: Support Magic: Elemental based magics: As each avatar is aligned with their own element, they have taught Trinity in the ways of that element. She is able to wield certain spells then they are either summoned or manifested into their armaments *Belias: Fire *Chaos: Wind *Zalera: Death/Necromancy/The Dead *Zeromus: Gravity *Hashmal: Earth *Ultima: Holy/Light *Exodus: Celestial/Space *Cuchulainn: Poison *Shemhazai: Mana/Pure Magic *Adrammelech: Thunder *Famfrit: Water *Mateus: Ice *Zodiark: Darkness Abilities: *Close quarters combat *Mana manipulation Weaknesses: *Summons take a lot of mana to initiate and maintain. If she summons all 13 avatars at once, it could possibly kill her due to amount of mana consumption and stress into maintaining the summon. *Has very little fighting experience outside of sparring with the 13. *Very awkward social interaction with other humans. Relationships Trivia/Notes Her summons are based on the 13 scion of darkness espers from the game Final Fantasy XII Trinity herself is based on Milla Maxwell from the Tale of Xillia games.